


Epic Vacation

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Dare to be Bare"; challenge @ <a href="http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/"></a><b>queensoftarts</b>.<br/>Brian and Justin need a vacation, as fate has it, they go to Japan. This is NOT a fic based on the Earthquake or Tsunami. Takes place roughly 3-4 years after 513, they are living together at Britin.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Vacation

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/galeandrandy/pic/000e11eh)  
**Title:** Epic Vacation  
 **Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Rating:** XXX  
 **Warnings:** Raw!Sex  
 **Thanks to my beta, all other mistakes are my own and due to me trying to write a little bit more into it after it was betad.**  


**Epic Vacation**

 

The sound of Brian’s bare feet slapping against the bamboo floor stirs me out of my artistic haze. “Morning,” I say, glancing at him over my shoulder.

“Mhmm…” he grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and clutching the wrinkled white sheet around his body with the other. His hair is sticking up every which way and even though he only had a few hours of sleep, something about him looking so relaxed also makes him look younger.

He looks like a kid waking up from a nap.

“You didn’t wake me with a blow-job,” he whines.

He’d kill me if he knew what I was thinking, but seriously, now he even sounds like a child and I can’t stop from laughing.

Brian walks up beside me, staring at my almost-finished painting and giving my ass a clumsy fondling. “I thought we had an agreement,” he whispers, his voice dropping to a low husk.

Okay, now he definitely doesn’t sound like a child. My skin breaks out in goosebumps, just like he probably knew it would when he decided to use that voice and combine it with his thumb pressing into my ass crack. But I’m not going to jump him right this minute. I may not have a choice no matter how inspired the scenery is, Brian may do all the jumping and really, not even a Japanese sunrise can compete with his beauty.

“I’m going to redden that lily-white ass of yours, little boy. You know you shouldn’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.” He drops the sheet and though only his hand is touching me, I can feel the heat coming from his whole body and I struggle not to lean back against him. "What kind of punishment do you think you deserve for misbehaving?"

As into being punished as I am, in this case, I really don't deserve it. "I’m not working. I wouldn't break my promise, Brian.”

“Uhuh,” he replies, squeezing my ass so hard I’m sure I’ll have fingerprint bruises by the afternoon.

I step out of his arms-reach and motion to my painting. “Do you honestly think that I could sell this?” I start to laugh as I think about what my agent, Laura Bennett, would say if I even acted as if I wanted to put this in my next show.

“Just yesterday during the ‘copter tour over [Gosashi tomb](http://teachartwiki.wikispaces.com/file/view/Nin.jpg/51177953/Nin.jpg) you were going on and on about how Japan’s art, architecture and history has inspired you to do a series based on our trip around Japan and…”

“And I do plan on doing that once we get home and I’m in my studio.” I point at the landscape painting again. “But this is simple reproduction, not exactly sell-able art.”

“ _Some_ might consider it art,” Brian says optimistically.

I can’t believe he’s trying to spare my feelings or… well, maybe he actually does sort of like it. “It’s not like I’m going to start painting shoguns on a scroll or signing my name in symbol form. There won’t be much literal translation in the ‘Keyhole” series.”

“You’ve already named your series and I’m to believe you haven’t been working on it?”

Yeah, who would’ve thought that it’d be Brian Kinney insisting that I take a break from work? Well, I guess I can’t blame him.

For three years, Brian and I flew back and forth from Pittsburgh to New York and we worked our asses off keeping our relationship on track. I worked hard to get into every tiny show I could before Laura Bennett, a well-established art critic turned agent, offered her services to me. My career took off once she got a hold of me, I had my first solo show two months after I signed with her and became an almost overnight success. Those three years were so stressful for both of us. Kinnetik expanded, but then took a turn for the worse. Brian worked sixteen-hour days to drum up new clients and he wore himself out trying to think up campaigns for the most trivial products while I was raking in money.

Last year, I barely saw him at all. I was flying all over the place networking and while Brian accompanied me to a few of my shows, he was busy running Kinnetik and Babylon. In the beginning of the year, I moved from New York to ‘Britin’ and though we were in the same house, and Kinnetik was doing well once again, I wasn’t able to relax. I’d been home a sum total of six weeks, officially living back with Brian for five months and it felt like we were still doing the long-distance relationship thing. So last month, he decided that before Laura could schedule me any meetings or shows, we’d plan a vacation.

I couldn’t believe that Brian would leave Kinnetik for more than a long weekend and I told him that if we were going to go on a vacation that we’d have to do it right. I wanted to be gone for no less than fourteen days. I told him I wanted the vacation to be Epic and I think Brian was pretty determined to make that happen.

We were having this discussion in his office and as if he’d construed a prop for the scene, he began toying with this small globe and thrust it out to me. He directed me to close my eyes and put my finger on the globe while it spun, wherever it stopped, (as long as it wasn’t a country that ceremoniously hung homosexuals), we’d take a vacation to the place my finger landed on. But there were rules, no working, plenty of fucking and absolutely no cell phone use unless it was a family emergency.

That’s how we ended up here in Japan, and why I promised not to work. Which I’m not. I’m really not.

“This is a memento, just like one of the thousands of pictures I took of the beach and the ocean. I woke up, watched the sunrise and decided I wanted something more tactile than a photograph. I wanted to capture everything I saw and felt as I watched the sun rise over the mountain tops and glitter across our private piece of the ocean.” I point to the place on the canvas where I’ve sprinkled sand from the beach in with the paint. It's an almost juvenile rendering, but I'm doing this for me and that's all that matters. “This has nothing to with the series I plan to paint, I promise.”

He sighs and stands close to me again, wrapping his arms around my waist, rubbing my bare stomach with one had while ghosting his other along my arm. He grabs my paintbrush in a sneaky move when my body gets all jellified in reaction to his touch. “Just let me finish,” I protest weakly, my ass bucking back against his stiff cock, betraying my desire to paint.

His lips kiss along my earlobe and I barely hear the paintbrush clatter to the ground over the sound of his heavy breathing. “There will be another sunrise tomorrow,” he whispers, sending chills to race along my skin. “You can use that sunrise as inspiration too.”

I give in, accepting that I might not get all the same colors of the sky I got today, but maybe I will paint at sunset and mix it up. I turn around in his arms, sliding my hands up his chest. “And what’ll be my inspiration now?” I tease, nipping along his collarbone.

His laugh rumbling in his chest vibrates against my lips and I look down at the obvious answer to my question. He’s bending his legs and slowly thrusting his cock against my own, making me dizzy with lust. As much as I want to bend over the bench on this porch and have him take me here, we’ve done that already and I’m the artist so clearly I have to be more creative than that. “Let’s go outside,” I suggest, pulling on his hand.

He raises one eyebrow at me skeptically. “Didn't you get enough sand up your crack last night?”

Mmmm... Last. Night. Shit, it was great. It was more than great. We fucked on the beach, under the moonlight with the waves crashing up on the shore around us. It was like that cheesy movie but so, so, so much hotter. Brian was on his back and I was I riding him, my movements going in tandem with the waves and I swear when I came, squirting my come all over Brian's fist and belly, my orgasm lasted an hour. Or maybe more, because even though Brian came inside me moments after I began coming, he never stopped fucking me.

I was flipped onto my back, my legs shoved up against my chest and he pounded into me so hard I had to have scared away all the fish in the fucking ocean by how loud I was screaming. He was making noise too, loud groans but he was also talking dirty, while biting every piece of my skin his mouth could reach, telling me to beg for more. I did. How could I not? It was the most animalistic sex we've ever had and that is saying something. So after we came again, me twice more and him once more, he had to finally pull out of my ass. My ass was half-in half-out of the water, his come was dribbling out of my aching hole, and the waves were crashing up into me.

Brian wasn't too fond of me having ocean water and sand up my ass. Really, neither was I but let's face it, Brian is often more concerned and careful about my ass than I am. I'll always ask to be fucked more and more and more. I'm a slut for cock, especially for his beautiful cock and he'll push my limits, stretching my hole out with a toy that even makes him blush. But sometimes, I don't know when enough is enough so Brian makes it his job to care for my ass. Seriously, even when I was living in New York and he was visiting, he'd tell me to wait for him to get there so he could personally clean me. So last night once we got back inside the house, he drew a warm bath and meticulously and yes, even tenderly, made sure I was squeaky clean.

“No sand,” I tell him, opening one of the screen doors and dragging him outside with me.

“No lube,” he says, pulling me to a halt.

I roll my eyes. “You slathered my ass with goo last night, I can still feel it in there.”

He crosses his arms and gives me a disbelieving look. “Let me see you.”

I can't help but look around to be sure none of the resort employees from up the hill have decided to come join us. Yeah, I don't mind them possibly catching me and Brian fucking, but I don't exactly want to be bent over, spreading my ass cheeks when they show up to clean. “Fine.” I show him, and his fingers gently touch my asshole, making me jump at the burn. “Fuck!”

“I think I may have fucked you out of commission, at least for the next couple of hours.”

Fuck that. I moan as he presses the tip of his finger inside me and I suppose he may be right, but if that's the case.... I stand straight, face him and smile like a cat who got the cream. “So... I guess that means...”

“Not today, Sunshine.” He grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling me to him and plants a toe-curling, knee weakening kiss on me before shoving me backward.

“What are you...” I'm a little stunned and almost lose my footing as he grabs my hand and races for the beach.

“Come on,” he gripes when my short legs won't keep up with his long ones.

“I'm trying,” I say. It's hard to keep his pace and with his ass in front of me, I'm not exactly paying attention to my footsteps through the hot sand.

He doesn't let us wade in, just keeps pulling me further and further into the ocean until my head is the only thing not covered by the water. My body is in shock as it tries to acclimate to the cool temperature so when he dunks under and a second later I feel something capture my dickhead, I jump and then scramble away.

He comes out of the water, coughing and sputtering. “What the fuck?”

It takes me a split-second before I realize it was Brian's mouth on my dick. “Sorry, you surprised me.” I pull him down so he'll kiss me and as my eyes close he takes us under the water. I open my eyes and see him looking right back at me, and we kiss and kiss until I have to break our connection and get back to the surface for air.

Brian comes up a second after me, his hands all over me, feeling silky smooth in the glide of the water. “Take a... deep breath,” he warns me, spitting water onto my face as he speaks.

A flash of fear races through me as he jerks me against him and we're under the water again before I can get a full breath. We make out under the water once again, this time groping at one another and laughing, playing around until we both go to the surface again. I rub my eyes so that I can get a clear look at him. Fuck he's beautiful, whenever he's dripping wet it reminds me of our first night together when he dumped that bottle of water all over him. I wrap one of my legs around his waist and grip his shoulders, shoving my cock against his, but I get frustrated when the water creates absolutely no friction and I can barely feel his dick. God, I want to feel it.

“Go to it,” he prompts, as if reading my mind.

I stroke his dick with my hand, it's hot and throbbing against my skin, the contrast against the cool water around me drives me crazy. I fill my lungs with air and he licks one of my puffed out cheeks just before I dive under. I look down and go for my target, even though the moving water distorts it a bit, I've never had trouble finding Brian's dick.

I use his legs as leverage to keep me down, purse my lips and slowly take his bobbing cock into my mouth. I keep my mouth as...uhum... water-tight as I can as my lips suck and slide up his shaft and his dick enters my throat. When the head of his cock tickles my gag reflex, I swallow and get a tiny taste of salt-water and a heavy helping of his pre-come. I wait for the feeling of his thighs quivering against my palms, and it comes a second later. It always comes when I tighten around his cock for the first time, whether it's my ass, my mouth or my hand doing it, his inner thighs rumble and he has no control over it. I love that I do that to him.

I move my tongue to his piss slit as I slide him out of my mouth a tiny bit. His hips buck and he jerks further into my mouth and I cough, suddenly needing air more than I need to have him shoot down my throat.

I cough so hard as I come out of the water, gripping onto Brian and leaning against him because I feel so fucking dizzy. My lungs ache as I try to get a good breath.

“I know you've talked about me choking you with my dick, but I'd rather you not asphyxiate on the third day of our vacation.”

I try to manage a laugh but only start coughing again. He holds me and I rest my head against his shoulder while I recover. “It was hot though... right?” I ask, after a few minutes of regulated breathing.

His hands pet my hair and then he grips it, tilting my face so I can look him in the eyes. “Like you have to ask.”

I grab both our cocks in my fist and begin to pump them. “So,you think you could do better?”

Brian smirks. “Like you have to ask.” He untangles his fingers from my hair and they disappear under the water, finding my ass cheeks.

“Fuck!” I grunt and push against him when his grip doesn't let up.

“Put your arms around my neck, your legs around my waist,” he directs, a naughty gleam in his eyes.

I smile in satisfaction, because later I think I REALLY might be out of commission, but that's all right, because you know what that means. My dick in Brian's tight little ass. Fuck! As if I'm not hard enough as it is.

The water holds most of my weight and I try not to squirm too much, but I'm so fucking excited. We've fucked in our pool at home many times, but usually we do it against the stairs or the walls. Here, it's just us and the ocean. I have to rely on him to hold me up, we have to be in perfect rhythm or we'll end up falling into the water and the whole fuck won't work... and oh.... fuck... fuck...fuuuuuuck!

He's inside me in seconds, the gel he put inside me in the early hours of the morning making it a nice smooth entry. There's no burn, just a deep stretch and it feels so fucking good. I couldn't ever describe how good, it'd be impossible.

And then his mouth is attached to mine and we somehow navigate my body together so I can slide up and down his dick, making sure he doesn't pull out on the upstroke, I grip the head of his cock tight. I use his shoulders so I can lift my ass up, just a little more, before I slide back down and his silky pubes rub against my ass. “Fuck, Brian!” I gasp into his mouth.

“Again,” he grunts and bites my lip as I do as he orders.

Again and again and again, little by little I'm getting us there and I can feel the strain in his arm muscles as he holds them tight against my back, his fingers pressing into my ribs. I become aware of the sun and the breeze at the same time and the contrast is much the same as I feel having the cool water surround me as Brian's hot hard cock slides inside me. He moans loudly against my ear, whispering dirty words that don't make sense to anyone but me. I know what he wants. So I change rhythm as I lean back a little more, getting his cock to slam into my prostate when I fall back down on his dick. He bites my neck and I squeeze my ass as tight as I can around him, he groans out my name as I do. I shiver everywhere and my balls get impossibly tight. I need to come and I know he's teetering on the edge too.

I abandon all thoughts of us losing our balance and fuck my ass on his dick as fast and hard as I can. My orgasm comes on so fast and strong it surprises me. I barely have mind enough to squeeze my legs around his waist and dig my hands into his shoulders to hang on tight, as I come apart, my dick needing nothing but the waves we're making to stroke me off.

Brian's mouth opens and he comes a moment later, my ass, without prompt from me, spasming around his shooting dick, milking out every drop of come he can provide for me.

We stay locked together, catching our breath, our heartbeats slowing in tandem. I pepper kisses along his neck, feeling euphoric and blissful. “So hot.”

“Mmmhmm,” he mumbles into my hair.

I look around us, the water stilling, the sun glittering and it feels like a dream, a wonderful dream, only it's not. I look back at Brian and he smiles at me, an open, beautiful smile that he only shares with me. And now, now I'm fucking inspired to paint everything around us as it is this very moment, but it's all just backdrop, as gorgeous as it is, it's simply landscape, a background that, even painted with perfect detail will never compare to what I feel looking at Brian. There's nothing else but him. He is Epic.

The End


End file.
